I Did Some Shameful Things At The Gay Pride Parade
by Elstro1988
Summary: Inspired by something over on LJ. Gay pride is in town and a former champion, a current champion and commentator-wrestler decide to check it out. A surprise meeting and general shenanigans ensue. Mostly Codiasi, and set in the Champ's Choice world. Long one-shot!


**I Did Some Shameful Things At The Gay Pride Parade!**

_Over on Codiasi somebody made some meme-esque pictures of Ted and Cody using those naughty e-card slogans, one of which is the title of this one shot over a photo of a smug Cody in a fedora hat. I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry._

_And for an extra treat, this is set in the **Champs' Choice Universe**. Gay Pride parade entire fictional and used purely for dramatic licence._

* * *

"I can't believe I let Lay talk us into this," complained Josh Mathews, as he tightened up the red shorts with the large silver belt.

"Whatever Joshy, you love it, especially waving your ass around in her new ring clothes…on the street!" chuckled Cody Rhodes, former two-time Intercontinental Champion and Josh's long-time, best friend.

"Well Richie wanted some pictures, may as well show myself off," Josh said, "As long as it's for his eyes only!"

Cody was adjusting his black fedora hat, trying to see what angle worked best for him. He couldn't stop thinking Miz no matter how hard he tried. He'd envisioned himself as a cool Al Capone type. But the moment the hat went on, all he could see was his best friend's ex staring back at him.

They were inside Cody's plush Georgia home as the town he lived in was holding its first Gay Pride parade today. Layla had read about it before Cody and had persuaded the both of them to come along for a laugh.

Even Vince allowed them the time off, as long as they did a media appearance to promote WWE and BA Star before joining in the festivities. After all, one of the trio was a champion and she had obligations!

"What do you think, Coddles? Knee brace or no knee brace?" Josh asked as he slid on the red and black boots.

"Well have you torn any ligaments lately?"

"No."

"Wear it. It's sparkly. Remember where we're going!"

"Fine. One condition. You go shirtless."

"Suits me, it's boiling today," Cody said nonchalantly, peeling off his khaki-colored DiBiase Posse tee. He looked at the gun-aim logo and sighed. He wished Teddy could have come along. He was making progress with his recovery.

"Hang it out your jeans, like Dolph's ass cape!" Josh said, spotting the look on Cody's face, "And pull your hat a bit lower….that's it. Wow. Hang on, let me get a photo for Teddy."

Cody beamed sappily as the small man bent down to reach for his phone. He posed moodily in the hat for two shots, one from the front, the other fro the back so the shirt was the main focus. Josh eagerly sent both to Ted.

Almost instantly the phone buzzed.

_**From: Teddy**_

_Ur so lucky josh wish I was there…BB looks stunning. Might make 1 my wallpaper LOL x_

"What did he think?" asked Cody.

"Says you look stunning and that one of them's now his wallpaper!" Josh said. Cody's face lit up with the most adorable smile. Bless them. Such an adorable couple. Nothing would break them up. Ever.

The sound of heels on laminate flooring became audible and Layla bustled in, sporting the clothes she wore to faceplant Beth on Raw, earrings and all. Of course she'd fastened her title around her waist.

"I am gonna be harassed all day!" she chuckled, "Two beautiful boys on my arm. Make sure you protect your Divas champion!"

"Will do," Cody said, "Though Lay, I think it's Joshy that wants protecting….bears and predators will eat him for breakfast and more!"

"I should put my wrestling pants on," Josh said, blushing a little.

"You mean my pants?" smiled Layla, "No, you look hot as in that…plus you seen the weather out there? You've got a gorgeous body, darling. Show it off. You got a great man back in Florida."

"And if anyone even looks at you," Cody said, "I'll break their legs. I am not having you being a piece of meat."

Layla shook her head. Typical Cody. Still protective as ever. She checked her phone and tapped a text.

_U in GA yet? Xxx_

The person didn't take long to respond.

_Yup :D Can't wait! _

Layla smiled to herself before tucking it discreetly back into her denim shorts. After locating her black sunglasses she slipped her handbag over her shoulder, making sure once again her belt was securely around her trim waist.

"Ready boys?" she asked.

"Hold up Lay, just remember it's my truck we're using," huffed Cody.

"I know but I know you two love dawdling…iPad away!" she said, pointing to the device poking out of Cody's backpack.

"Coddles, don't bring that, please!" Josh said, "It'll be fun."

"Five minutes ago you were moaning about going!" Cody hit back.

"Stop living in the past and grab your keys," Josh said, "Can it. Bitch."

Cody blew him a raspberry before picking up his truck keys and the trio made their wait out of the suburban home, Cody locking the door before unlocking his black Chevrolet pickup.

"Lay, you can shotgun, best I ride in the back," Josh said.

"Yeah, you are wearing the least clothing," smirked Cody as he held the door open for Layla like a true gentleman should.

"See Ted's taught you well," she grinned as she climbed inside and sat down. The powerful V8 engine soon started with a growl and they began the short drive towards the town centre. After handling the tedious business of parking and pay-and-display, the trio stepped out into the hot Georgia sunshine. It really was a glorious day.

"Did you two put your suncream on?" Layla asked, reminding them both alarmingly of their respective mothers.

"Duh," Josh said, now feeling a trifle exposed…pretty much his entire body was on show. The little red shorts, thick silver belt, sparkly knee brace and red and black boots really did little to cover him and make him look less of a go-go boy. Outside the office, these clothes really did look out of place. Layla could sense his discomfort and rummaged in her handbag. Lucky she had her spare shades. She smiled as she handed them to the flushing little man.

She couldn't help but stare. He was a sexy piece of man…small but perfectly formed. Sometimes the English girl had to wonder why her two best friends in the world of professional wrestling had to be two super-hot men. Who were both gay. Oh well.

Layla knew that something had to be wrong when your male best friend looked almost better than you in your own ring attire.

Cody caught her eyeing up Josh and grinned. It was OK to perve on the sexy little twink when it was his friends….Cody wouldn't have said no to tapping that ass if he'd never met Josh before and was single himself.

"Give us a wiggle Joshy," he teased.

"Fuck off!" Josh hissed but he couldn't help smile. And turned to wiggle his pert, juicy little ass.

A few people gawped at them as they made their way along the pavement towards the market square, where some charity-themed stalls were set up.

"When is the parade anyway?" asked Josh as they browsed some flyers for a local gay youth charity. Josh pocketed one.

"Not until two," Layla said, checking her phone, "We've got the media stuff to do anyway. The only reason bossman let us come here in the first place."

"So what shall we do in the meantime?" complained Cody, "I paid for a day's ticket with money that could have bought the next copy of X-Men."

Layla's phone began to ring. She hurriedly tapped the green button before either of them saw the name.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Lay, where are you? Just parked up. Can see Coddles' truck in the parking lot?"_

"Just outside Walgreens, meet us there, kay?" she replied, "Cheers. Bye."

"Who've you invited?" asked Cody, ever-observant, "I didn't think Michelle would dig the parade, being a Chrisian and all."

"Just wait and see," Layla said.

"You been sneaking with Richie?" asked Josh.

"Or…she's about to come out as a bull dyke?" smirked Cody, earning himself a slap around the face from Layla.

"Mind the hat," he huffed, hastily adjusting it.

Josh turned and stared down the pavement as the bright sunshine lit it up…it was so hot you could see the haze glittering above the ground….shoppers all in shorts and flipflops….some men really should be banned from removing their shirts in public, Josh thought. Hang on, who was that guy over there? He looked familiar. No way…he grinned and turned to catch Layla's eye while Cody lit a cigarette moodily. The Divas champion just smiled innocently. The man who Josh spotted was approaching them.

"So this is the turnout for the DiBiase Posse? Gotta say it's pitiful," came that southern drawl.

The look on Cody's face was priceless. His cigarette literally dropped from his pink lips and his blue eyes were wide. He looked like he'd just been told he'd become WWE Champion next week..

Ted chuckled at the sight of his boy. He gingerly hobbled over on his crutch and just let the thickset, fedora-wearing brunette fall into his arms. He was wearing nothing but three-quarters, his trusted visor and of course his leg brace.

"Well hello, trouble," he chuckled.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And why did you sneak behind my back?" complained Cody.

"Thought you could use some cheering up after all the crap you've been dealt…what the hell is up with the bookers?" Ted said.

"Title, schmitle," Cody said, planting a fat kiss on his beloved beau's mouth. He took Ted's hand right there in the middle of the street.

Ted looked a touch worried.

"Teddy, we're going to a gay pride parade," Josh said, "There'll be worse than Coddles, trust me."

"OI!" barked Cody.

"I thought you were a go-go boy for a second," smirked Ted.

"I'm amazed you even KNOW what one is!" scoffed Josh.

Ted flipped him off.

Layla just chuckled.

"We've got the media appearance to get to now," she said.

"I'll come with you Lay, leave those two to play tonsil tennis," complained Josh, padding over and linking his arm in his friend's. The news camera crew were due to be on the high street at noon and it was five to now.

"Meet you in half an hour back here?" Layla said.

"Yeah sure," Cody replied, practically shoving his friends away.

He and Ted watched Josh and Layla's retreating backs before making their way along the street. By now more and more 'characters' were staring to emerge among the shoppers…a drag queen here, two tattooed, scary-looking women holding hands there, etc.

"You look awesome today, baby boy, I mean it," Ted said, now starting to soak in the atmosphere as the rainbow flags flew from the various stalls. He was also really starting to feel comfortable holding Cody's hand here too. Maybe it was because it was a while since seeing his babyboy.

"So do you Teddy…though you could have made more of an effort," Cody said, removing Ted's visor, "Like giving this to Riggs for his new chew toy."

He chuckled as he spotted a small stain on the peak.

"Yes, that's your doing, took two washes to clean it up after what you did," Ted said, grinning.

"I can't help myself Teddy….it was your fault…for doing me so hard," Cody said innocently, the naughtiest glint in his bright blue eyes.

"Sssh!" hissed Ted.

"Oh relax Theodore, I'm nothing compared to some of the stuff you'll see in the parade. Now, let's find a bar and grill and I can buy you lunch."

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Ted said.

"Oh they're too busy promoting BA Star," Cody shrugged, "I'm sure they'll be at the ice cream bar afterwards anyway."

"Baby boy," Ted said.

"Yeah?"

"C'mere."

And not giving a single fuck about anyone seeing them for the first time outside a hotel or an arena, Ted took Cody's gorgeous face in his hands and began to kiss him softly.

"Love you," he drawled.

"Love you more," Cody replied, gently resting his hands on Ted's shapely behind, pulling him possessively close. He then snatched Ted's visor out of his hand where he was still clutching it and stuffed it into his jeans pocket; before removing his fedora and placing it on Ted's blonde hair. Ted did look very dapper with it on.

Cody just smiled warmly, not saying a word. His sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunshine. Ted stared back into them.

"Mine," Cody whispered.

"All yours," Ted whispered back, "You may not be champ anymore…you always will be to me."

He flushed furiously…what a cheesy thing to say. But Cody's face said all he needed to know. He took the black hat off and placed it back on Cody's head, making sure it was at the same angle as before.

"You should get one of these as part of your gimmick," he said, "You look so good in a fedora, baby boy."

Cody sighed.

"Name one superhero or character who wears one?" he scoffed, "Anyway I'd just look like Miz."

"Speaking of Miz…what's the latest on Riley?" asked Ted.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Way to spoil the moment, Teddy!" he complained, "He managed to bed Brodus in the end."

"Oh no…you're kidding?" Ted said.

"Wish I was," Cody said, "Anyway, wait till Joshy gets back if you want to hear the latest gossip…not often I get you all to myself…at a gay event."

He winked at Ted. Ted winked back before resuming placing soft kisses on those wonderfully soft, pouty lips. Cody's pink tongue darted in and his hands returned to their place on Ted's bottom, pulling the older blonde right close as the kisses began to deepen and grow more passionate.

"God, I've missed you," moaned Ted, breaking the kiss.

"Missed you more," Cody moaned back, taking Ted's had and resting it on the bulge on his jeans.

"Somebody's keen," Ted said, "Are any of the stalls…?"

"That youth charity one was giving away packs of free rubbers and lube," Cody said, "And that purple and black one over there with the two twinks…"

"The one with rave music blasting from that docking system?"

"Poppers….just four dollars a bottle!" Cody grinned.

Ted reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out his leather wallet, handing Cody a ten-dollar bill. Cody stared fondly at the photo of him and Ted inside the wallet, taken in July 2011 when they'd briefly teamed up on Smackdown and he was all masked and un-dashing.

"You go," Ted said, "Get two bottles."

"I forgot to mention Liquid Gold was on three for ten bucks," grinned Cody, turning to wander back to the stalls.

Ted just watched his fiancé turn on the charm with the youth spport workers at the charity stall, before snatching one of their white freebie bags. He then strutted over and flashed his trademark smile at the two skinny blonde things on the stall…oh no…he didn't….oh yes he did…..he flexed his biceps. Suppose it was natural. Cody was a gorgeous man, with his shirt off, and there were lots of hungry young gayboys with magpie-eyes around. May as well flaunt it.

Ted had to facepalm as Cody wiggled his ass (under his DiBiase Posse asscape) before turning back towards the only man he had eyes for…so what if he was walking with a crutch…with a body like Ted's any idiot could overlook that.

"Right," he said, "Leaflet, flyer, pamphlet…nobody reads that shit…they just want free rubbers." He tossed each item over his shoulder.

"Litter bug," scolded Ted.

"Whatever," shrugged Cody, grabbing Ted's hand, "Let's get out of here. I kinda flirted with the two go-go boys selling poppers and they got the wrong idea."

"I know that, trouble!" chuckled the blonde.

Cody blushed a little and rested his thumb on his bottom teeth in the most adorable "who? Little me?" way.

"I said if they give me four bottles for ten bucks I'll make it worth their while!"

"YOU WHAT?"

Cody just continued to smile sweetly so Ted could not stay mad at him.

"You need punishing…little troublemaker," huffed the blonde.

"Take me to the park, you know, down by the pond, always wanted to get plowed by water!" Cody smirked.

And of course, being Cody, Ted knew that this was EXACTLY what was going to happen, as always when the ravenette got an idea in his head.

He began to hobble alongside his beau, the crutch clacking against the hot granite pavement.

He turned and looked behind him. The two blonde boys from the poppers stall were trying to follow them without being noticed. He tapped Cody's shoulder.

"Looks like they believe you, baby boy," he said.

Ted had to admit this was funny. He knew that Cody would never jeopardise their relationship intentionally and it was just a bit of fun. Anyway, may as well soak up everything Pride had to offer.

"No way, those bitches ain't getting their skinny underfed, bony asses on my man," Cody said possessively, counteracting his sassy turn of phrase with a surprisingly mannish growl, turning to face Ted and eating his face once more, making sure the two twinks could clearly see them making out….Ted's crutch clattering to the floor.

"If any fans recognise us, we're fucked," Ted said.

"I intend on being fucked no matter what happens," Cody said, "Move it, Theodore. I'm getting impatient."

"Give me my crutch then."

Cody bent over…deliberately rubbing his ass against Ted's crotch as he retrieved the crutch before handing it back to his beloved blonde, still grinning naughtily.

And yet nobody seemed to care.

It was so liberating for both men to know that here they really could be themselves. Sure Cody's hat helped disguise him somewhat but there were no trappings of WWE here at all. They could just be a happy couple enjoying the festivities. It was the first gay event Ted had really done…well aprt from gay bars obviously out on the road...but never something like this.

"No excuses now, Theodore. Move it." Cody said mischievously, grabbing Ted's hand.

Ted had to really hobble to keep with the younger man as he was dragged along the high street and then down two side streets until they reached the large green park. Ted recalled a particularly nice day when Cody woke him up one morning and asked if he would mind coming out for a picnic with him. That was way back in 2009 and just after their first year together. Ted remembered even then how awkward he'd behaved and how Cody was so open….not caring who stared at or judged them.

* * *

Luckily the pond wasn't too crowded today really. Cody led Teddy over to a flat rock by the side of the water and sat down, aiding the somewhat-crippled blonde to sit beside him.

"I was just remembering," Ted said, hoping to steer Cody away from the scandalous idea of public sex in a place where children could easily appear, "That time when you took me here for a picnic."

Cody got a warm smile on his face as he too, remembered that day.

"I really had to work to bring you out of your shell," he said, gently climbing across so he was straddling Ted, "You (kiss), were so (kiss), convinced, (kiss), that we were going to be (kiss), stoned to fuckin' death (kiss, kiss)."

"Well, can you blame me, baby boy?" asked Ted, uncomfortably aware of Cody's hardon raging in his jeans and pressing against his own.

"Shush up Teddy," Cody said and began once more steal hungry kisses from Ted's lips…before moving down the sweat-sheened neck…mmm…he could taste the sun-tan lotion Ted had obviously slathered when he got here…his tongue travelled down that sculpted pec to those nipples…Td moaned as Cody's blue eyes blinked innocently with his nipple in his mouth.

Cody continued to please Ted right here in this cool, shaded, quiet place, making easy work of those abs…and the love handles…Cody did love those on his man…a necessity to hold on to sometimes…he deftly undid the three-quarter shorts and slid them down Ted's smooth, thick legs. Ted's boxers followed so that the older man was totally naked right here in the middle of this park. Well, save for his one sneaker and his braced, casted leg.

Cody shuffled down and took in the sight…his Teddybear. What a hot, hot piece of man. He wished Ted would hurry up and get better so he could be back where he belonged on the road with Cody. Especially as Cody was due to go to Raw in July.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ted was still on cloud nine thanks to Cody's attention…he barely registered Cody's words.

Cody reached down between those thick, powerful thighs…even Ted's skin felt perfect…he drank in the scent that was so uniquely his Teddy underneath the floral perfume of whatever brand of sun cream the blonde was wearing….Cody's fingers began to caress….and Ted let out a sharply stifled moan…oh GOD…weeks and weeks of just his own hand as he rehabbed his ass off….now back with his baby boy…it felt SO good…he needed the contact…craved it for weeks…..fuck….oh fuck…he was going to come. He knew he'd barely last thirty seconds..

"OOHHH! OOOHH!" he groaned as he shot thick ropes of semen all over Cody's hand, the ground…one shot even landing in the pond.

He continued to sit back on the warm stone ground as the sun's rays bathed him….chest softly rising and falling as a slight breeze whispered through the glowing green leaves around them.

"Feel better Teddy?" asked Cody, keeping his naughty, impish eyes fixed on Ted as he tantalisingly began to lick Ted's release from his hand, "Mmm…..tastes so sweet…been at the pineapples again?"

Ted had to laugh. So inappropriate. So his Coddles. He was going mad, stuck in Mississippi. God Bless Layla El for inviting him out here to this event.

"Sign of a very frustrated man," Cody went on, shuffling closer and closer, his cool, minty, slight cigarette-scented breath now wafted over Ted, "I've been neglecting my duties, haven't I? Too busy chasing titles with fat oafs and Italian clowns."

"Sorry I did a Gabriel on you baby boy," Ted said.

"Oh don't worry….fun's only just beginning," Cody said, getting to his feet, unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall to the floor, stepping lightly out of them, "Come on Teddy, you're young…you'll be back into it…feel me…go on….all this is yours….oh yeah.."

Ted reached forward and began to stroke the black brief-clad bulge….Cody always did fill briefs out very nicely. And with just those and that flash hat…he was too delicious to be allowed. THOSE LEGS. Ted missed the old no-kneepads Cody. Ted was soon perking up…in more ways than one.

Cody just smiled lasciviously as he saw Ted's cock began to harden once more.

"Go on Teddy….take them off," he moaned.

The blonde just whimpered as he hooked his thumbs into the aistband of those tiny black briefs…and pulled them down those long, elegant legs. Cody's substantial length almost hitting him in the face.

Ted leaned forward to take him into his mouth…but Cody pushed him away.

"No Teddy…we got the parade for a blowjob…I want you," he mewed, straddling Ted once more, "Inside me. Right here. Right now. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me scream."

"Baby boy…we'll get caught."

Cody peeped discreetly over Ted's shoulder at the two figures trying so hard to remain concealed behind that sassafras tree over there…the boys from the stall were getting a live show. And Cody had paid them off as one of them had recognised him.

Cody's eyes flashed wickedly as he put his hand to his mouth and emulated Mickie James at Wrestlemania 22. He then reached over into the white back and pulled out a small plastic sachet. He pulled it open and fished out the condom, noting with amusement it was mint-flavoured, along with a small sachet of lube.

"Shall we try our other…purchase?" he asked innocently.

Ted just nodded. Cody…mmm…..his boy. He was already rock hard once more. And then Cody thrust that brown bottle into his hand. He took a large, long sniff….feeling that familiar rush to his head...as he watched Cody do the same with another of the four bottles he'd bought.

Cody then tore open the condom packet and unrolled it expertly onto Ted's dick, before then ripping the lube open (with his perfect white teeth) and slicking Ted up. He then squatted down and pulled Ted's hand to his mouth and sucked wantonly on the blonde's fingers. Ted really had forgotten in the very short time they'd been apart (Wrestlemania until now…almost 2 months, though!) just what a minx Cody was during sex.

Ted instinctively reached and began to scissor Cody's opening…the younger man groaning with need. He slicked his own fingers with the remaining lube and prepped himself to be sure. He took one more heavy inhalation of amyl (hey it was Gay Pride after all…plus it enhanced the experience…and plus when he and Ted had sex on poppers…the blonde would release more of his inhibitions…he always made Cody feel good regardless…but Cody wanted Ted to fully enjoy himself. Make the most. He lowered his 215 pound body, making sure to keep as much weight off Ted's damaged leg as possible…and moaned with joy as he felt the cock enter him.

Ted was panting and his eyes were almost fully closed. He looked SO hot. Cody couldn't help but devour his gorgeous pouty lips. Ted thrust up a little…Cody pushed down…

"OH FUCK!" Cody's voice was high-pitched. Ted had managed to hit him. Right there. Their combined effort had made it so.

The drug was starting to kick in for Ted.

"Like that, baby boy, huh?" he drawled, his accent simply MUSIC to Cody's ears. The brunette nodded.

"Hard, Teddy…HARD!" he gasped.

"You asked for it!" Ted drawled and began to thrust into Cody, the brunette's smooth ass cheeks feeling so GOOD against his recently-shaved pelvis…they always fit together so perfectly…four years now and still no signs of slowing it down sexually…Cody's hands were clasped tight around Ted's neck, his hat in danger of falling off during this sweaty, sun-kissed coupling…..his blue eyes never leaving Ted's face.

Ted had to admit that the more Cody bulked out and got more jacked, the trickier this position was becoming! Maybe next time, he could bottom. Give Cody a real treat. But he knew just how much Cody loved his dick inside him.

"OH yeah…..harder Teddy….oh yeah…fuck me…big man.." growled Cody.

Ted had to admit this was even hotter than when Cody screamed. So manly. Grr. He liked. A lot.

Cody continued to ride Ted, his mind now totally fried…his skin on fire and not just thanks to the Georgia sunshine….he could feel it boiling up inside him….his prostate continuing to receive a two-barrelled assault from Ted's cock…he was gonna come…he wasn't about to hold it…he was going to let go. Fully.

"Oh yeah….more Teddy…make me…make me…COME….THAT's IT!"

"You want it, huh?" barked Ted, drunk on testosterone and just everything Cody offered..

He growled mannishly as he drove HARD and DEEP into Cody one final time….the brunette's body beginning to shake…..

…..Cody let out a savage, snarling, growling howl as he climaxed hard between their writhing bodies….he was amazed he'd lasted this long.

"Good boy…atta boy Coddles…." Moaned Ted, holding his beau in place.

Cody, still high on his orgasm, swivelled his fedora-clad head and whined needily as his lips crashed against Ted's, demanding entry.

Ted allowed him in and let that tongue dance around his mouth…..Cody's muscles squeezing tightly around his cock still..

"Come in me…please Teddy…."

"Take the rubber off then!" Ted snapped.

Cody eased himelf off with a plopping sound….reached down and tore away the dark green rubber sheath and sat right back down…oh yeah that felt better…Cody could never understand why some guys chose to end it after they came first…whatever happened to sex being about both partners? He happily forsosk the post-orgasmic discomfort if it meant Ted could get there as well. He clenched tightly around the thick muscle inside him.

Ted only thrust a couple more times before he dug his hands into Cody's shoulders and roared his zenith to the world….the second orgasm much more intense than his first. Cody relishing the warm spattering inside him.

"I love you," he murmured, a tear rolling down his cheek as he kissed Ted once more.

"No need to get sappy, baby boy," Ted drawled, enjoying their embrace, Cody nuzzling him in his adorable little way.

"Why?" asked Cody.

"Because our audience probably didn't want to see that," grinned the blonde. Cody flushed.

"What?" continued Ted, "You think I didn't notice you making offensive gestures while begging me to fuck you. No wonder you got noisy."

"Sorry Teddy, I just wanted to prove something," Cody said.

"Prove what?"

"That monogamy can exist in the gay world," Cody said simply, looking very pleased with himself.

Ted couldn't get his head around his boy's twisted logic sometimes but the intentions warmed his heart from within.

"You know it can," he said, "Love you, baby boy."

Cody's hand (the one with the engagement ring) gently clasped Ted's, the blonde then brought them up to his mouth and kissed them.

Cody winced.

"Oww…Teddy…move a bit," he said, lifting his ass and releasing Ted at last. Ted was now uncomfortably aware of the unpleasant congealing sensation ALL over his torso…Cody had shot quite a load over him…and the sun was drying it fast.

Cody was slipping his briefs back on along with his shoes. And that was it.

"Baby boy, what you doing?" asked Ted.

"Too hot for pants," Cody said, "Not ashamed of me, are you?"

"No…never..just…no need to mince about in those…not where other eyes can perve."

"They can look but NOT touch," Cody said, "I know how much you like my legs, Teddy…..don't care what others think….all for you."

Ted blushed a little, "I know…why did you start wearing pads?"

"Because people wouldn't shut up about me not wearing them," Cody said, "And anyway, as you well know, it was because of you I had to wear them at Survivor Series in the first place! And plus, if I'm gonna keep doing moonsaults…."

Ted loved it when Cody did that move. That graceful body flying through the air did bad things to Ted.

"Your match against Reso on Sunday was awesome, baby," Ted said, struggling to pull his boxers and shorts back on.

"Teddy….let me help," scolded Cody, kneeling down to assist him, "Mind the ankle…supposed to be rehabbing."

* * *

After helping Ted button up and get back up on his feet, Cody then bent down to stuff his t-shirt and jeans into his backpack. He then clasped his hand back in its rightful place (in Ted's hand) and they began to make their way back into the open grassy space of the park, out of the shade.

Boy was Cody glad he was scantily clad now…fuck me it had gotten hot.

"Ooopsie," he chuckled, noting the dry white stains all over Ted's torso.

"I feel..dirty," Ted complained, "Might jump in the pond to clean up."

"Don't…..I've marked you now!" Cody grinned.

Now it was starting get closer to the parade, the boys noted several obviously gay people as they walked….some boys literally wearing nothing but thongs and feather boas…..a couple of drag queens….people dressed as gay icons…a couple of rainbow flags draped around people.

Many eyes were upon them not surprising really….Cody in nothing but a black fedora, black Aussie bums and his comical, oversized grey and blue trainers.

And plus, Ted's ripped physique was shown off nicely with just khaki three-quarters on.

Cody clutched Ted's hand harder, convinced all the stares were at Ted (when really most were at him) and pouted possessively. Ted could sense when Cody was being all overprotective and chuckled. He knew damn well that being as damn hot as Cody was, they were going to cop stares, but bless him, his first thought was of Ted.

* * *

Josh and Layla were sitting in the park green as well, both sat eating orange ice lollies on a large rainbow flag Josh had bought from one of the stalls after their media thing had finished. It wasn't that bad, just the usual promotion of WWE and emphasising their connections with GLAAD….Layla discussing her title….which was proudly laying beside them, shining like a mirror in the searing heat of the sun.

"You sure you're OK, Lay?" asked Josh, "Do you not wish you'd brought your fella along?"

"Honestly darling it's fine, anyway, don't you wish Richie was here?" she asked.

"Yeah but I gotta admit, Coddles' face was priceless when he saw Teddy walking up the sidewalk," the small man replied, "Wonder where they went?"

"Isn't that them over there?" asked Layla, pointing to two toned, ripped men, hand-in hand; one walking with the aid of a crutch.

"Can't miss them, Teddy's on one leg virtually….and Coddles in that hat," Josh said, "Wait a sec…he's just wearing his fucking underwear now!"

"And you're surprised?" Layla scoffed, "How long have you known that boy?"

"I know Lay, but...everyone's staring at him!" Josh said.

"Pot calling the kettle black, the amount of twinks I fought off on the way here!" Layla said.

Josh just grinned mischievously. He was sexy, so what? Being with Richie (who was now moved up to WWE from FCW) had really given him his confidence back. Richie was always complimenting him..and the more the young wrestler had done so, the more Josh started to finally accept and believe them.

He crossed one of his beautiful smooth legs over the other as Cody and Ted approached.

"Where have you been?" Layla asked.

"Catching up," Cody said innocently.

"I can see that," Josh smirked, spotting the tell-tale stains on Ted's torso, "You pair of hussies."

"Speak for youself, go-go boy," Ted shot back, clicking his tongue.

"Am I the most dressed person here now?" Layla complained, "Just remember who used to be part of Extreme Expose here!"

"Lay, you are staying like that, I'm not having predatory bull dykes and their wandering hands!" Cody snapped.

"Good job you were getting busy," Josh said, smirking.

"Why?" demanded Cody, perching down next to his bestie.

"On the way here, he was quite…popular…" Layla explained, "I had to slap a few hands away."

Cody's jaw set.

Ted just chuckled. Cody was like a protective mom sometimes. And yet he was flaunting himself in his fucking briefs!

"Well they can just try groping Joshy like some kind of sex object when I'm around, they won't think they're so clever with broken legs," he snarled.

"So what was I then, baby boy?" Ted drawled, "When you decided to have me right there beside that pond….all for the benefit of two whores flogging poppers."

"Excuse me?" Josh said, "Coddles, what the fuck have you been doing?"

"It's a gay pride parade Joshy, you're meant to do bad things, live a little," Cody said.

"Well as Richie's in Florida….I can't!" huffed Josh, "What if you'd been caught?"

"Didn't stop us in Little Rock!" Ted chortled.

Layla was shaking her head. Why oh why? She of course knew about the incident in question just before Josh hooked up with Richie and watched Cody and Ted at it. Part of her was jealous she didn't see that HOT show, part of her was confused to why Josh would put himself through that. She wouldn't watch Cody or Josh have sex...okay that was a lie, she wouldn't mind watching that at all.

"Teddy….come," Cody said, tapping the material of the flag in front of him.

Layla instantly got to her feet and gently aided the temporarily one-legged man down onto their makeshift picnic blanket, Cody's legs opening up to allow Ted to sit between them, his thick arms closing around the muscular blonde. His eyes were just sparkling with joy and he couldn't help the dopey smile on his handsome face as he held Ted close. He was definitely the larger of the couple these days despite insisting on still being the bottom.

Cody was never more content than he was right now. Well it would be better if he was still champion but oh well. Ted relaxed into the embrace, his blonde hair soft against Cody's skin.

"Can I put my visor back on before I end up with a peeling forehead?" he asked.

"Only because it protects you Teddy, you must let me buy you a new sun hat," Cody said, "One that's actually fashionable."

Ted pulled the crumpled visor out of his pocket and placed it back onto his head.

"So, as you were saying, Riley and Clay," he said.

"Oh God…." Josh began, "It was so gross…I felt sorry for Brodus. The day after Mania, the Raw when Tensai debuted….Riley cornered Brodus…and rimmed him in the fucking locker room at the arena."

"No offence to Brodus but…blech," Cody put in.

"I feel violated just picturing that," Ted said.

"Oh there's more," Cody said, "Joshy, tell him about what he did before raping Brodus' ass with his tongue?"

"Tried it on with Tensai," Josh said, "You know Alex, loves the bears…"

"Lay, take it from here," Cody said, "Seeing as you were the one who was subject to the hideous sight on your return ight."

"Oh yeah…on my way to the match….in a room next to the guerrilla….I saw Alex…bent over a cable box…being fucked by Brodus….nice guy but not the first person I'd want to see naked," she said grimly.

"How much do you want to know Teddy?" asked Josh, "He's not stopped there!"

"Please tell me he didn't do Lesnar…" groaned Ted.

"Not quite," Cody said grimly, "The night Hunter had his arm 'broken'…Riley tried it on once more…saying that if he could do Joshy, he could do him.."

"Bear in mind Lesnar's now married to Sable and got two kids with her," Layla put in.

"Yeah I know!" Ted said.

"Well Brock wasn't having any of it," Cody said, "And threw the stupid slut on his overfucked ass."

"How has he not got AIDS?" Ted asked, "Or at least an internal injury?"

"They've made him job to Slater," Josh said, "I think that's shut him up for a bit.

"Joshy, pass me the sun lotion," Cody instructed, deciding this conversation was over.

Josh obeyed his bestie, who took the orange bottle and squirted the fragrant cream into his hand and began to tenderly apply it to Ted's back.

Both Josh and Layla just watched in silence as Cody softly oiled up Ted, his face set in concentration and his brilliant azure eyes not leaving the blonde man. Without being too soppy, it was easy to feel the love between Ted and Cody in that moment.

"Wanna be my girlfriend for the day?" Josh asked, "I feel real left out here!"

"Sure," Layla said, "My suncream's in my handbag."

Josh reached into the expensive Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out the small yellow bottle of designer sun lotion and began to apply it to his other bestie's back. He had no problem with doing this at all she was his second closest friend (he called her his 'big sister' anyway) and they both trusted each other. He even moved her long, shiny dark locks out the way so he could do her neck.

He looked over and saw Cody peck Ted's lips as he applied lotion to the Southerner's handsome face.

"Let me do your back now baby boy, you burn easy," Ted said.

Cody eagerly settled himself into position as Ted returned the favour.

* * *

The parade itself was a great spectacle…..various emergency services, youth charities, societies for the older gay communities…even a gay Christian group….a lot more gay stuff in Georgia than they first realised.

"See, you didn't have to give up the cloth!" Layla had remarked to Ted.

Colourful, glittering throngs of drag queens, dapper, elegant drag kings…..it was enough to make it an immense display for even the least gay person there….yards and yards of rainbow-hued material made up the long, long, line of people.

Right at the back, to the amusement of all four of them Josh, Layla, Cody and Ted combined…was a small group of gay wrestlers.

"We could have got in there!" Cody complained.

"Somehow I can't see VKM approving it, baby boy," Ted said.

To remain anonymous-ish in the crowds, the foursome had agreed a few codewords VKM for Vince, and just 'work' for anything regarding WWE…if they got talking to anyone, and the conversation turned to work, they would just say they were theatrical performers. Not a million miles from their true jobs really. Of course there was the small matter of Layla's Divas title….Cody had taken it back to his truck just before the parade had begun….and was stopped by a pack of teenage girls en route back who wanted a piece of this scantily-clad hunk. He didn't mind it in the least because luckily they weren't WWE fans (would take some explaining!)

* * *

Once the parade was over, there was a party in the town suare, with music, both live and DJ'd, and cheap bar stalls all around the edge. Cody was even prepared to leave his truck overnight if it meant getting beers in (well, those and cocktails.)

The foursome made their way to one of the bars, Ted and Cody still holding hands, Josh and Layla doing the same. Not that they minded, it didn't have to be a coupley-couples affair, and plus Ted had been out with his injuries for so long it was a treat for him to get a whole day with his baby boy, and no work to boot.

"Three Coors Light and a glass of Chardonnay please," Josh said to the pretty twink behind the bar, who flashed a flirtatious smile right back. They had to be four of the hottest people he'd seen all day….two toned, strapping hunks, one smaller, inked, twink and a beautiful dark-skinned girl…

"Joshy, it's fucking Pride!" Cody put in, "Change that to four cosmos please!"

He flashed his million-buck smile at the twink who almost fell over and durifully began to mix up the cocktails.

"Coddles….you know I don't do cocktails!" Ted moaned.

"Teddy…relax…anyway, Sheamus isn't here to be a bad influence on you, and I can keep an eye on you," smirked Cody, "I'm not having you risk fucking your ankle up…so I'll buy your drinks!"

"Pussy whipped much, Teddy?" Josh put in.

Ted just clicked his tongue charmingly. Cody flipped Josh off.

Four plastic tumblers full of the red cocktail were placed on the swirled metal bar and Cody handed over twenty dollars. He'd seen sense and put his jeans back on before the parade, after those girls had descended on his ass. Plus where was he going to keep his money?

"So where all of you from?" asked the twink as he tapped the prices into the till.

"I live here," Cody said, "My fiance's from Missisippi, and my best friends are from Florida."

"And you his fiancé?" asked the twink to Ted, who nodded proudly, "Lucky motherfucker!"

"I sure am," grinned Ted, putting an arm around Cody's bare shoulders.

"And are you two here to support them?" the barman continued, rounding on Josh and Layla.

"Sort of, my boyfriend couldn't get away…work stuff" Josh said.

"Same here," Layla said.

They then took their drinks and made their way to find a space for themselves.

"Drink to us," Josh said, "Like to see SES find us here!"

"Don't bet on it!" Ted said.

* * *

The party really began to swing in the next few hours, especially as there were plenty of tailgating barbecues around and the food was becoming ready for the taking. Ted happily offered to go get them some food (mainly because nobody seemed to eat as much as him),leaving the 'Golden Trio' alone once more.

"We have you back, Coddles," grinned Josh.

"You having a good day, darling?" asked Layla.

"The best," Cody said, unable to keep the smile from his face.

"Shame you put your legs and ass away really," Josh teased.

"You didn';t see those hoes," Cody said, "They looked at me like I was a chunk o pulled pork. I would have been raped."

"Don't be so melodramatic!" chuckled Layla, "You don't mind the fangirls normally!"

"I know but today's about being who I really am….and being with Teddy," Cody said, "Joshy, you should have forced Richie to come, fuck what work says!"

"Paige and Raquel wanted to come as well," Josh said, "Basically so they could get me in a posing pouch."

"Who wouldn't want a third generation Diva and a hot British chick fawning over them?" scoffed Cody.

"Because I already have them as good friends," Josh said, "Lay and Nattie of course."

"Fawning? You cheeky shit!" laughed Layla.

A clacking sound announced Ted's hobbling return. He was bearing a back of six sesame buns and a large dish of pulled pork.

"What the fuck Teddy, you hijack someone's barbecue?" Cody asked.

"One of the tailgaters recognised me….proud member of the DiBiase Posse," Ted said, "I told him if he kept it quiet could I have some buns and enough of the pork….he's got half a prize hog on his barbecue so there was plenty to go. It's proper smoky…try it."

* * *

Several beers and wine later, plus all the pork later, the foursome were really in the party spirit and it was starting to get quite lively outhere. Hundreds, perhaps even a thousand revellers here, all celebrating gay pride. Admittedly the clichéd gay classics belting from the speakers were helping matters.

"I got an idea," Layla said, a little giggly thanks to a few glasses of white wine, "Be back in a minute!"

She headed off into the crowd, leaving the boys behind.

"LAY! Wait!" Josh said.

"She'll be fine, she's a big girl," Ted drawled.

"She's number one female wrestler in the biggest promotion in the world, hotter than the sun….and in a town square full of single, gay women!" Josh said, "It's my duty to look after my big sis."

He made to take off after her but Cody pulled him back smartly.

"What was all that about bull dykes and wandering hands, Coddles?" huffed Josh.

"Because she's over by the DJ," Cody grinned, "What's she doing?"

Layla appeared five minutes later, grinning mischievously under her sunglasses.

"What are you up to?" asked Josh.

"Just made a few requests," Layla said.

The boys didn't need to answer when a familiar guitar riff sounded. Cody flushed with embarrassment. Even Ted chuckled at this.

WOOOAH! WHOOAH!

"Lay, I hate you!" Cody complained.

"Why? You love it really!" she giggled.

"I'm getting us drinks," huffed the ravenette and he stumped off to the nearest bar.

* * *

It didn't seem as embarrassing an hour or so later, when all four of them were distinctly merry and Ted's theme had also been played. Of course, some people recognised the songs and had a good laugh about it…if they had been outed as WWE folk nobody alighted to it. Layla had also requested 'Somebody Call My Mama' which really got everybody going, even the non-wrestling fans. The only person who wasn't dancing was Ted for obvious reasons. He was happy to watch Cody dance with Layla and Josh…it took him back to being on the road with Smackdown and all the after-show nights out.

Straight after Brodus' theme, yet another wrestling theme began to play. A sassy, R&B beat.

Layla just grinned at Josh.

"Had to be done!" she said.

Josh was now very drunk so he began to sway his petite little hips in time to the song… 'Nasty Girl' , formerly Layla's and now his entrance music (known as 'Nasty Boy' because obviously he wasn't a girl)

The small man was lost in his own little world and didn't notice the brunette start moving with him….two arms lock around his middle and beginning to bump and grind with him.

Layla was taking a rest from dancing to give her repaired knee a break and she and Ted watched Cody and Josh dance. Both of them were very much aware of the chemistry that still sizzled between the two close friends. Josh may have gotten over his crush on Cody and Cody may have been a one-man guy….but there was still something there.

Josh and Cody didn't say anything as they both ground and danced to the sassy song, Cody's hands resting on Josh's pert, red-clad bottom.

Ted could feel his cock rising in his boxers as he watched the sexy display…maybe it was all the beer he'd drunk today….maybe it was the everyone's-welcome atmosphere of a gay event…..but seeing his beau bump and grind with his best friend was turning Ted on. If they started making out he wasn't going to complain….

He turned to Layla.

"You OK?" she asked. She was pretty drunk herself but not enough to do anything stupid.

"Just sayin' how hot they look," Ted said.

"I'm so glad you said it first, Teddy!" Layla said, "Oh my….."

Josh and Cody were now staring into each other's eyes….both men exhilarated and drunk…on the atmosphere and the alcohol.

"Go on," Cody breathed, "Do it."

Josh leaned in…Cody leaned in too…and their lips smacked together….tongues snaking into each other's mouth's.

Layla whooped loudly and clapped…even Ted didn't care. Cody and Josh always had that….something…about them that was unspoken…tonight it had finally exploded.

_All the nasty boys dance! Oh yeah….just dance! OOOH….sexay!_

Ted was very turned on by now. What a shame Josh was in a committed relationship with Richie….the blonde had never been open to threesomes before but if Josh ever wanted in…he would welcome him in quite happily. He briefly pictured that hot little twink….mouth on Ted's cock….his ass taking Cody's.

Layla was tapping on her phone.

"What you doing?" asked Ted.

"Texting Richie," she said, "He said it was OK as long as I take a video."

* * *

**Oh shit…talk about a long-shot! Got carried away with this but I couldn't resist a peep back into this universe and see how they all got on!**

**Cross-posted to Codiasi as well because that's where I got the muse. We finally got a bit of legitimate Cod-osh too. There's enough trust between them to know that it was just a silly bit of drunken fun. They didn't fuck. Anyway both Ted and Richie gave them their blessings..**

**I wanted a sun-soaked fic as the weather in Britain has been so hot this past week, as well.**

**Hope you liked this! Xxx**

**PS: I haven't forgotten NWO and will update that soon! **


End file.
